With Eyes Wide Open
by BrokenBalance22
Summary: Blinded by the past how could one ever see what was in front of them now. If ill-conceived prejudice was ever put away, what would you see standing in front of you? A boy bound by his own past, or a man doomed by his impending future? Au. Slight Ooc.
1. Chapter 1

Title: With Eyes Wide Open

Summary: Blinded by the past how could one ever see what was in front of them now. If ill-conceived prejudice was ever put away, what would you see standing in front of you? A boy bound by his own past, or a man doomed by his impending future. Au. Slight Ooc.

Genre: Friendship/romance

Rated: T

Pairings: Unsure at the moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Chapter One**

Naruto slumped up against the side of the brick wall as he favored his left side with his right arm and grimaced in pain.

"What did we tell you about walking on this side of the school," a tall dark haired boy asked with a sneer.

Naruto glanced up at the teen as blue eyes met black before a small smile spread across his face.

The teen growled in irritation as he threw a hard punch into the blond's abdomen earning him a satisfactory grunt of pain as the air rushed out of Naruto's lungs.

Naruto panted as he opened up his eyes and wiped away the trail of blood with his thumb that was starting to ooze out of his mouth. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before the dark haired teen smirked and left. Naruto watched the group of boys leave with a blank expression on his face. "Assholes," he muttered as he picked himself up off the ground with a wince. "That is definitely going to hurt in the morning."

To say that Naruto was used to this kind of treatment was a bit of an understatement. As a sophomore at Konaha High, he was accustomed to it. Most new students upon first glance wondered 'why?', and his reply to them was always the same, "people here only see what they want to see."

The answer would always confuse most new students at first, but as the weeks wore on it became just as normal to them as it was for everyone else. Naruto would always take such things in stride, though. As far as he was concerned high school wasn't forever, and this place would be soon forgotten as the years past. So why should he let it bother him. 'Yes, why should it,' Naruto thought as he rushed towards his next class.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura sighed as she stared at the big clock that was hanging above Kakashi Sensei's chalkboard. Time always seemed to mock her in this class. She wondered if that was just because it was the class before lunch. 'Come on already, I'm hungry,' she mentally whined before she glanced over at her best friend, Ino Yamanaka.

Ino Yamanaka, probably one of the prettiest and most popular of all the girls at Konaha High, was staring longingly at their teacher with a dreamy expression on her face.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she mentally sighed. She knew what they were going to be talking about at the lunch table today. After all, Ino had a nasty habit of falling in love with a new man each week. At first she had eyes for only Sasuke until she met his equally hot older brother, Itachi, and from there the crushes just started to accumulate.

Sakura frowned as she got a good luck at their eccentric teacher and tried to understand what Ino was seeing. I mean, sure, he was hot in that mysterious kind of way, but when you came down to it he was kind of a pervert as well as dry in the humor department. Sakura shivered. 'I hope that crush passes quickly,' she thought in disgust just as the bell rang.

"Alright, class is dismissed. I will see you guys tomorrow, and don't forget that we have a test on Chapter Seven," Kakashi stated as he put down his chalk and started to close his books.

The class groaned in protest as the students started to put away their things and shuffle out of the classroom.

Sakura stood up and walked over towards Ino's desk. "Ready for lunch?"

Ino glanced up at Sakura as a huge dreamy smile spread across her face. "Isn't he the most gorgeous man you have ever seen?"

Sakura repressed the urge to smirk as she glanced over at their masked teacher. "Hmmm, I don't know considering we have never seen his face."

Ino pouted. "O poo, your no fun, Sakura," she said as she linked arms with her best friend and headed towards the cafeteria.

Sakura giggled. "Hey, there's Hinata and Tenten."

Ino squinted as she searched for them throughout the crowd. "Hey, you're right, Tenten, Hinata, over here," she screamed as she waved her arm over her head.

Tenten and Hinata turned around and smiled as they caught sight of their two other best friends.

"So you will never guess who I like this week," Ino exclaimed as she picked up a cafeteria tray and got in line.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "I give up, who?"

Ino blushed. "His name is Kakashi Hatake, the smexiest man at Konaha High."

Tenten and Hinata's eyes widened. "Wait, you mean Kakashi Sensei, our math teacher?"

Ino nodded as she bounced slightly on her heels.

Tenten and Hinata glanced over at Sakura who simply shrugged as if to say 'what can you do'.

"What will it be today ladies," Teuchi asked with a warm smile.

"A small salad for all of us," Ino ordered.

Teuchi chuckled. "A salad again, you girls sure don't go outside of the box now, do ya."

Sakura giggled. "It's because we are all on a diet for the upcoming beauty and beau pageant."

Teuchi smiled as he nodded his head in understanding. "Well, I guess I can understand that. Here are your salads, ladies," he said pleasantly.

"Thank you," Hinata said with a smile as she followed her three best friends to a table.

As the girls sat down a group of boys made their way across the cafeteria towards their table. "Well well, if it isn't the prettiest girls in all of the school," Kiba said as he took his seat next to Hinata and draped his arm over her shoulder.

Neji glared at him as he took his place next to Tenten. "Kiba, get your mangy paws off of my cousin."

Kiba frowned as he pulled his arm away from Hinata and started to sourly pick at his food. "You're such a hard ass, Neji."

Neji glared at him for a moment before he turned his attention towards his tray.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he took his seat next to Ino.

Chouji frowned as he sat down next to Shikamaru and glanced over the girl's trays. "Hey, that's no fair you guys. There won't be any leftovers for me if all you order is salads."

Ino smiled at him sheepishly. "Sorry, Chouji, we forgot today. We will definitely make sure to get extra food for you tomorrow."

Chouji considered that for a moment before he happily started diving into his food.

Ino smiled at him pleasantly. "So Chouji, are you ready for the big football game this Friday?"

Chouji smiled at her with a mouth full of food. "You bet, Ino. Iwa High isn't going to know what hit them."

Ino grinned really big as she touched his arm. "I hope so. It won't be fun to cheer at this game if we get beat by our rivals."

"Now that is not very youthful of you, Ino," Rock Lee said as he walked up to the table and sat down with his plate of food.

Ino giggled. "Sorry, Lee, are you excited about playing this Friday too?"

Lee grinned really big as he held his fist into the air. "The powers of youth will burn quite brightly this Friday," he cheered. "If I don't make at least seven touch downs this Friday, then I shall run five hundred laps around the football field until I pass out."

Everyone at the table sweat dropped.

"Um has anyone seen Shino," Kiba asked as he glanced around the room.

"I'm right here," Shino muttered in annoyance.

"Whoa," Kiba yelled as he jumped three feet in the air. "When did you get here?"

Shino's brows furrowed giving off the impression that he was mad. "What are you talking about, Kiba? I have been here the whole time."

Kiba's eyes squinted in confusion. "You have?"

"…"

Hinata glanced at Shino and then Kiba nervously. "Kiba, I think you have hurt Shino's feelings."

Kiba's eyes widened. "I did? How?"

Sakura shook her head. "I swear, Kiba, you can be as dense as Naruto sometimes."

Kiba scowled.

Ino leaned in towards Sakura. "Speaking of the loser," she whispered.

Everyone at the table turned their attention towards the door where a bedraggled looking Naruto had entered. The blond glanced around the room in confusion for a moment before grabbing a tray and heading towards the cafeteria line.

Ino shook her head in a pitying kind of way. "A mess like always," she muttered.

Sakura snickered.

Hinata stared at him for a moment with a sad look on her face before she returned to the conversation at hand.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, Naruto, how have you been today," Teuchi asked with a warm smile as he placed a bowl of ramen down on top of the counter for Naruto to take.

Naruto glanced over the contents of the bowl appreciatively. "I can't complain," he replied with a grin.

Teuchi nodded his head. "So you haven't ran into any trouble today have you?"

Naruto's face clouded over for a moment before he started to chuckle. "Nah."

Teuchi took in his appearance, apparently unconvinced with Naruto's response. "Well, if you say so."

Naruto smiled in relief before he thanked him again and went to go find a place to eat.

Naruto glanced around the cafeteria before finally giving up and deciding to go eat outside. As he was walking towards the door a random foot kicked its way onto his path causing him to trip and fall onto the floor.

The cafeteria busted out into a series of laughing, howls, and cackles as Naruto glanced up to stare into the eyes of the same teen who had bullied him this morning.

"What did I tell you about walking on this side of the school, freak," the dark haired teen warned as he glanced at him in a way that one might glance at something dead.

Naruto smirked as he stood up and dusted himself off.

The teen scowled. "Hey idiot, are you even listening to me?"

Naruto continued to ignore him as he finished cleaning himself off.

Incensed, the teen slammed his hands down upon the table and stood up to challenge the blond. "Man, are you deaf or something? I SAID Do. Not. Walk. On. This. Side. Of. The. School. Period."

"Ya, I heard you. Doesn't mean I am going to listen," Naruto retorted as he kept his expression neutral.

"What was that," the teen asked as he grabbed Naruto by his shirt and threw him into the wall.

"Hey, there will be none of that in my cafeteria," Teuchi growled as he stepped in between the two boys. "Now behave before I report you to the principal."

The teen glared at Teuchi for a moment before shrugging and releasing his hold on Naruto. "Man, whatever," he said before he looked at Naruto with a smirk. "Guess you got saved again, loser."

Teuchi made shooing motions with his hand before he turned around to regard Naruto with a worried look. "Are you ok?"

Naruto smiled, though it never reached his eyes. "Ya, I'm fine. Thanks." With that said Naruto grabbed the remainder of his things and left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Naruto left the cafeteria Ino turned around in excitement. "O wow, did you see that? Tobio was so scary just then."

Sakura nodded her head excitedly. "Tobio, has always hated Naruto, though. Remember that time in middle school when he pushed Naruto into Sasuke and they accidently kissed."

Ino started laughing. "O gawd, how could I forget. Tobio was even more pissed at Naruto the next day because Sasuke found him and scared him shitless."

"Why does everyone at this school hate him so much," Chouji asked.

Ino pursed her lips thoughtfully. "What are you talking about, Chouji? You remember what happened all those years ago don't you?"

Chouji's eyes widened as he glanced back at the door that Naruto had left through. "You mean THAT?"

Ino nodded.

Chouji whistled. "Dang, I had forgotten all about that too."

Sakura scoffed. "And even if he hadn't done that, he would still be a loser. I mean look at him he is a complete mess all the time, he is not cute at all, he is stupid, can't defend himself worth anything, and has no ties to society whatsoever, plus he is super annoying."

"Agreed," Ino said as she took a sip of her water.

"Um, are we going to look for dresses tonight for the pageant," Hinata asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Ino clapped her hands together in excitement. "Of course, we are. Fashion IS very important to a girl, after all."

Sakura smiled. "So are we meeting at the usual place?"

Ino bobbed her head up and down in excitement. "Of course, and then after we have secured the perfect dress, we can then secure the perfect date."

Kiba grinned really big as he leaned in towards Hinata. "I can be your perfect date."

"Kiba," Neji growled.

"Ok Ok, geez lighten up," Kiba whined.

Hinata smiled apologetically at Kiba before finishing off what was left of her salad.

"So it's agreed then. Five at our usual boutique," Ino declared with satisfaction in her eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata, this color is gorgeous on you," Ino gushed as she dragged her friend out of the dressing room and into a brightly lit room full of mirrors.

Hinata blushed as she stared at her full length reflection in the dress. "A-are you sure? It seems a little…"

"Perfect, I know," Ino squealed.

Hinata glanced hesitantly at her reflection again before turning around to look for Sakura's and Tenten's opinion.

Tenten smiled. "I think it looks great on you."

"I agree, Hinata, you look amazing," Sakura said.

Hinata smiled. "Ok, you guys talked me into it."

"Yay," Ino squealed as she pulled Hinata into a big hug.

"Do we all have dresses now," Tenten asked as she glanced at her watch.

Ino pouted. "Yes, by why are you in such a rush to leave?"

"Come on, Ino, you know that I have to help my dad out at the shop on Tuesdays," Tenten said as she rolled her eyes.

Ino scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Sorry, I try to forget the fact that you work at a weapon's shop."

Tenten laughed as she lightly punched Ino in the arm. "You're so mean sometimes. I would rather work at a weapons shop than a flower one anyway."

Ino looked at Tenten in horror. "Why?"

Tenten smiled. "Weapons are a great way to meet strong boys."

Ino considered that for a moment. "True, most guys that walk into a flower shop are already taken," she said with a dramatic sigh.

"Alright, well I will see you guys tomorrow then," Tenten said as she ran out of the door with a wave.

"I have to go to. Father wants me home for dinner tonight," Hinata said as she finished paying for her dress.

"Ok bye, Hinata, see you tomorrow," Sakura said before looking at Ino.

Ino frowned. "Well, I guess it's just us then."

Sakura smiled as she shook her head. "Sorry, Ino, homework I'm afraid."

Ino pouted. "Well darn. Fine I guess I will see you tomorrow too, bye."

Sakura smiled at her again as she left the store.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What do you mean by 'it's out of stock'," Naruto asked with a slight edge to his voice.

The store owner put his magazine down with a sigh. "I'm sorry, kid. We just ran out today."

Naruto glanced up at the ceiling and sighed. "Ok, fair enough, do you know when you will have more in stock?"

The store owner pursed his lips thoughtfully as he glanced over some papers. "According to this sheet, hmmmm, about two weeks from today."

"Fantastic," Naruto muttered. "Ok, well then, thanks for all of your help. Guess I will see you in two weeks."

"Uh huh," the store owner said as he picked his magazine back up and started reading its contents.

Naruto stepped out of the store with a long sigh before he glanced up at the darkening sky. "What time is it," he wondered as he glanced down at his watch. "Huh, I didn't realize I had been out so long."

Naruto shook his head as he threw his hoodie up and started briskly walking towards his house. As he was walking he spotted Sakura leaving a store and heading towards the opposite side of town. Naruto glanced at her with narrowed eyes but otherwise continued walking.

"Hey, did you see that girl," Naruto heard a guy whisper.

"Ya, she sure is pretty. I wonder if she wants to play," his friends said with a sick smile.

Naruto frowned as he slowed his pace slightly and glanced at the two guys with his peripheral vision. 'I have a bad feeling about those two,' he thought as he watched them start to follow Sakura down the street. He sighed as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and glared at the sky with clinched fists.

'WHY? Why me,' he thought with a groan before he turned around and started stalking after those two guys.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey baby, where are you going?"

Sakura's eyes widened slightly as he clutched her bags in front of her chest tightly and started to quicken her pace.

"Aw come on, girl, don't be that way. We just want to talk."

Sakura felt a hand clamp down upon her shoulder as she was forced to turn around. "W-what do you want?"

The two boys looked at each other with a smirk. "We just want to get to know you a little better."

Sakura looked at the two in disgust as she shrugged off his hand. "Get lost," she spat before turning on her heel and walking away.

Sakura gasped as she was grabbed and thrown up against the side of the wall. "It's considered rude to walk away when someone is talking to you," the boy warned as he leaned in towards her.

"Get off me," Sakura screamed as she tried to push the bigger boy away from her.

The other boy laughed as he grabbed her face and forced her to kiss him.

Sakura attempted to push him away as she struggled in his grip. "I said get off of me," she screamed.

"Hey, now there is no reason to scream," the boy said as he clamped his hand down over her mouth and leaned in close enough for her to feel his hot breath on her face.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as tears started to pour down her face. 'Somebody help me please,' she silently begged.

"She said get off," a low voice warned.

Sakura opened her eyes tentatively just as the two boys released their grip on her and turned around to face the hooded stranger.

"Who are you," Isao demanded as his friend Daichi stepped into his flank protectively.

Naruto shifted slightly into a more defensive stance. "My name doesn't matter."

Isao scowled. "Oh a wiseass, huh. Why don't you get lost and leave us to our business," he said as he grabbed Sakura and placed her possessively in front of him.

"Maybe you misunderstood me the first time, I said to leave her alone," Naruto growled.

Isao smirked as he motioned with his head for Daichi to take care of him.

Daichi smiled as he cracked his knuckles and walked towards Naruto challengingly.

Sakura's eyes widened as she watched Daichi run towards the hooded man and swing his fist towards his head.

Naruto intercepted the fist at the last second and yanked the surprised man towards him as he brought his knee into his gut. Daichi fell to his knees with a loud gasp as he tried to catch his breath.

Isao snarled in rage as he threw Sakura away from him and charged at the blond with his fist aimed and ready to strike.

Naruto pivoted his body slightly to the left and allowed the fist to whiz past his head. Isao stumbled as his fist met open air before he was grabbed from behind and thrown into the wall that was in front of him.

Naruto turned his head around just in time to see Daichi stand up and charge after Naruto again. Naruto blocked with his knee a kick that was aimed at his lower torso. Naruto then intercepted the next kick with his forearm before he grabbed Daichi's pants leg and pushed him hard, causing him to lose his footing and fall onto the ground.

Naruto exhaled slowly as he took two voluntary steps back, giving him a more wider berth to move around in just as Isao and Daichi recovered from their last hits.

Isao glanced at Daichi, who nodded, before he grabbed a switchblade out of his pocket and opened it with a loud 'chink'.

Sakura watched in terror and then in awe as her hooded rescuer parried and blocked all of their incoming attacks while adding a few hits of his own in. The next few minutes were all a blur as their fight hit it a huge climax and then faded into a humiliating finish. Sakura released a breath that she didn't even realize that she has been holding as Isao and Daichi back away from the fight with a scowl.

"Fine, you can have her then. This ain't worth it no more," Isao grumbled as he put his switchblade back into his pocket and then left with Daichi.

Naruto watched them leave as he wiped the sweat of his brow and exhaled slowly.

"Um thank you for saving me," Sakura said as she took two tentative steps forward.

Naruto stiffened as he kept his back towards her. "Uh, it was nothing," he replied uncomfortably.

Sakura bit her lip nervously. "Could you at least turn around so I can see your face and properly thank you?"

"No."

Sakura looked at him in confusion. "W-why not?"

Naruto sighed. "Because I said so that's why."

Sakura huffed as she grabbed his hood and forced it down.

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard her gasp in surprise.

"N-naruto?"

Naruto inwardly groaned as he walked away from her and then broke out into a brisk jog.

Sakura watched that familiar head of blond hair run away from her as she stood in the middle of the alleyway dumbfounded. 'What?'

**=END=**

**Reviews are the best :D**

**A/N:**

Ok so I know that High School Fics get a lot of hate simply because they are as far away from canon as you can get. I am aware that this might get some hate because of that, but I had this idea and I just had to see where it would go. SO please give this story a chance despite the fact that you might not like the idea of it being a 'school fic'.

Also I know there is some Oocness going on with a few of the characters. Once again I am aware of that but this IS an Ooc Au story so if you don't like it don't read.

I am thinking about making this a romance, but I am still undecided on the pairings at the moment so for now it will be mostly friendship and character development and I will just let the romance write itself out.

OK! So will all of that said, I am hoping that some of ya'll will stick around and just enjoy this story for what it is 'a story' and hopefully will fall in love with the idea as much as I did :D

Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Mystery creates wonder and wonder is the basis of man's desire to understand. -Neil Armstrong

**Chapter Two**

Sakura sighed as she walked into her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed. "Could I have been wrong about him," she wondered to herself aloud as she stared at the wall.

With a loud groan, Sakura rolled onto her back and stared at her ceiling as she let tonight's events replay themselves out in her mind. Sakura's eyes widened as she brought her hand up to her mouth and softly gasped. "If Naruto hadn't saved me when he did then I could have been…"

Sakura shook her head slowly as she let that thought settle in her mind before a stranger thought grabbed her attention. "Wait," Sakura said as she sat up into a sitting position and brought her hand up to her mouth in a thoughtful gesture. "If Naruto can fight like that then why doesn't he ever fight back in school? Why does he let people think that he is such a wimp?"

Sakura scratched the back of her head quizzically as she sat there in wonder. Her words from earlier that day danced around in her mind as she placed her head down in her hands.

_"And even if he hadn't done that, he would still be a loser. I mean look at him he is a complete mess all the time, he is not cute at all, he is stupid, can't defend himself worth anything, and has no ties to society whatsoever, plus he is super annoying."_

"Why would he save me? I have never been nice to him once. Why would he…" Sakura mumbled to herself in shame.

Sakura sighed as she rolled out of her bed and walked over to her bookcase that was sitting in a corner of her bedroom. Sakura glanced over her extensive collection before she grabbed a small book that was sitting alone on the third shelf.

Sakura smiled nostalgically as she ran her hands over the smooth colorful plastic surface of her seventh grade yearbook. Opening the book, she thumbed through the pages of the book rapidly until she found the page that had her class on it.

"Naruto Uzumaki," she read aloud as she glanced at the small face of the once smiling twelve year old. He had been so happy that year, so full of life and then that happened…

Sakura closed her eyes as she sat there beside her bookcase in a kneeling position and tried to remember what exactly had happened that year that made the whole class turn on him. Sakura frowned as the wanted memories failed to surface.

Sakura knew something had happened on this year, something big that involved this kid. Sakura remembered it like it was yesterday. One day he had come into the classroom and told Iruka Sensei that he was going to prank Mizuki Sensei that day, and then the next day he had come into the class looking like death personified.

Sakura remembered that it had been also on that day that everyone in class had turned on him, and the rumors and the bullying had started. Sakura brought her thumbnail up to her mouth and started to chew on it contemplatively. "What exactly happened that made us turn on him like that," Sakura wondered.

"What could a twelve year old have possibly done, and if it was so bad then why don't I remember it?" Sakura growled to herself as she placed the book back upon the shelf and walked back over to her bed and sat down. Sakura knew that she was missing something here, and the mystery that now surrounded Naruto was starting to intrigue her.

Sakura smiled at the absurdity of such a thought, but as absurd as it was it had become the newest pattern of her thoughts. She just had to fill in the missing pieces of her classmate's life. She just had to know why he knew how to fight, but didn't. Why he chose to save her, despite how she treated him. And finally and probably most important, what exactly happened all of those years ago?

"And I will find out," Sakura said before she turned off her bedroom lights and went to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Heloooooo, earth to Sakuraaaaa," Ino sang as she waved her hand in front of her zoned out friends face.

"Huh," Sakura said as she glanced up at Ino's face.

Ino smirked. "Sakura, this is like the third time today that you have completely zoned out like that. What is wrong with you?"

Sakura smiled as she leaned back against her chair. "Sorry, I guess I am nervous about that test we have in Kakashi's class today."

Ino's eyes widened in horror. "Test?"

Sakura nodded. "Ya, you remember we have a test today on chapter seven, any of this ringing a bell."

Ino groaned as she put her head down on her desk. "Noooooo. I was too busy staring at his gorgeous features, and I don't remember one word that he said."

Sakura turned her head around slightly so that Ino wouldn't see the smile that had spread across her face.

Ino sighed. "This sucks," she grumbled. "Yes, this sucks indeed. I don't know if I can like him anymore after this terrible injustice that he has decided to place on me."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at this. "You're over him already," she asked with slight relief.

A mischievous smile crept across Ino's face slowly as she nodded. "Yes, I think I am."

Sakura sat there patiently as she waited for the punch line. "So who do you like now?"

Ino blushed as she nervously shuffled her papers on her desk. "He is a transfer student from Suna High. His name is Gaara, and he has the cutest head of red hair that I have ever seen," Ino said with a dreamy sigh.

Sakura frowned. "Gaara?"

Ino nodded. "Like I said earlier, he is a transfer student from Suna High, he is in our grade and he came here today with his older brother and sister."

Sakura opened her mouth to question Ino further but was stopped short when Kakashi came in talking

"Alright class, you know the routine, things away, pencils out," Kakashi stated as he started to pass out the test.

The class groaned in protest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Gaara?"

Gaara paused momentarily from the book he was reading to glance up at the face of his childhood friend, Naruto Uzumaki. A slight twitch of the lips disturbed his face for a moment as he snapped his book shut and put it away in his book bag.

Naruto scoffed. He knew that slight twitch from his friend all too well. In all of the years he had known Gaara, that twitch was the only indication of a smile he ever gave on his usually expressionless face. To put it simply, though, Gaara was happy to see Naruto. Naruto shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

Gaara leaned back against his chair as he cocked his head slightly to the side in a thoughtful manner. "I transferred here today," he stated bluntly.

Naruto blinked in surprise as he took his seat beside his friend. "I thought you and your siblings were going to Suna."

Gaara sighed. "We were, but Kankuro picked a fight with a younger kid and got us kicked out of the school. Father was very ill over the matter, and sent us here with a stern warning."

Naruto frowned. "You all got kicked out for something your brother did?"

Gaara's eyes flashed with brief amusement. "Well, let's just say we couldn't let Kankuro have all of the fun."

Naruto chuckled. "Sounds about right."

Gaara's lips twitched again. "So tell me, Naruto, where is this cafeteria that you have raved about?"

Naruto smiled really big as he stood up and gestured with his hand towards a hallway. "You're just going to love Teuchi's cooking," he exclaimed excitedly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Can a test get any harder," Ino wailed as she picked up her cafeteria tray and headed towards their usual table. "I seriously am over Kakashi Sensei for good, that test was just beyond difficult."

Tenten chuckled. "Well, maybe if you had studied the material instead of his face you might have actually passed it."

"I must confess that even I found that test to be a little difficult," Hinata stated much to Tenten's surprise.

"Thank you," Ino yelled as she plopped down at their table.

"Huh, Hinata, you too," Tenten asked before turning her attention towards Sakura. "Hey, Sakura, what about you? Did you find that test to be hard?"

Sakura chuckled. "Nope, I got private tutoring from Kakashi himself, so I found the test to be relatively easy."

"Cheater," Ino screeched as she grabbed her friend by the shirt dramatically. "What do you mean you got tutored by Kakashi Sensei?"

Sakura frowned as she grabbed Ino's hands and pulled them off of her. "Ino, he told us at the beginning of the year that his office was always open if we needed to be tutored on the side."

Tenten snorted as an expression of shock and then embarrassment flashed across Ino's face.

"Guess I must have not heard that," she admitted sheepishly.

"Hey ladies, we have new faces at the table today. Do ya mind," Kiba asked excitedly as he pointed behind him to Temari and Kankuro's sullen faces.

"We don't mind. New faces are always welcomed here," Hinata stated politely as she moved slightly to make room for the two new students.

Kiba grinned cheekily as he sat beside her. "That's what I have always liked about you, Hinata. You're just so sweet."

Hinata blushed as she glanced away.

"Kiba," Neji growled as he sat beside Tenten.

"Ya, Ya, I know stay away from your cousin," Kiba said with a sigh.

"Well well, it would seem like dog boy over here does kneel down to his master," Kankuro stated as he took his seat at the table.

Kiba's eyes flashed dangerously for a moment as he met Kankuro's teasing gaze. "What was that?"

Kankuro smirked. "Look, Temari, dog boy over there is trying to bark up the wrong tree, Haha, get it?"

"Grow up, Kankuro, your embarrassing me," Temari stated in annoyance as she sat down beside Shikamaru.

Kiba scoffed. "Oh ya, well at least I don't still play with my sister's dolls."

"Hey, I told you before there are not dolls they are puppets," Kankuro screamed as he slammed his hand down upon the table which caused the trays to rattle.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Temari stated in agreement.

"The spirit of a new friendship burns quite brightly in the air today, I see," Rock Lee said excitedly causing Kankuro and Kiba to twitch in horror.

"F-friends with that," the both exclaimed as they pointed their index fingers at one another.

Rock Lee grinned broadly as he gave them a dazzling thumbs up. "Yosh! You two have quite a bit in common with one another, so of course friendship would be inevitable."

Kiba frowned. "And what exactly do we have in common with one another, my insanely weird friend."

Rock Lee held up his hand as he listed each thing off with his finger. "You both wear paint on your face, you both have strange companions that you play with, both of your names start with a 'K', and finally you both have bossy sisters."

"I am not bossy," Temari growled.

Kiba and Kankuro's faces twitched in horror. 'He made us be friends over stupid reasons like that,' they both thought to themselves.

Ino shook her head. "Ooook on to more pressing matters," she stated with her get down to business face as she turned her attention towards Temari. "Your brother is single, right?"

Temari blinked in surprise as Kankuro spewed his drink all over the table in shock.

"Well," Temari began as she nervously opened her can of coke.

"Ino right? Look I'm flattered and all by your interest, but did you honestly have to ask my sister when I am sitting right here," Kankuro stated in a flustered voice.

Ino scowled. "I wasn't talking about YOU, doll boy," she stated which caused Kiba to snicker. "I was talking about your younger brother, Gaara."

Temari and Kankuro exchanged a long look with one another as a hidden message passed between them.

"You're interested in Gaara," Temari asked slowly.

Ino nodded her head enthusiastically. "Ya, sure why not. He is totally cute after all."

Kankuro mentally snickered as the words 'cute' and 'Gaara' joined forces in his mind and created a disturbing mental image in his head.

Temari sighed as she tried to think of a good way of letting Ino down easy over her brother. That thought proved unnecessary as the cafeteria doors swung open and her brother walked in with Naruto leading the way.

Ino's eyes bugged out. "I-is that your brother with Naruto" she asked as she put a disgusted emphasis on the blond's name.

Temari looked at the pair and then at Ino with a confused look on her face. "Ya, why?"

Ino's eyes widened in horror. "Is your brother even aware of who is hanging out with?"

Temari frowned. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe I understand what you are trying to say?"

Ino shook her head with obvious dismay. "It's just that Naruto is kind of a bad influence to be hanging out with. He is a little weird after all, and people seen with him aren't usually favored around here."

Temari stared at Ino with an unreadable expression on her face. "And why exactly is that?"

Ino blinked in surprise as she turned around to get back up from Sakura. "Sakura, you care to help me explain this one?"

Sakura's eyes shifted to the side to glance at Ino before they returned back to their original target.

Ino frowned as she followed Sakura's line of vision until it rested upon the blond. Feeling confused, Ino snapped her fingers in front of Sakura's face. "Sakura?"

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as she shifted her body slightly to meet Inos. "Yes?"

"Well?"

Sakura smiled crookedly. "I'm sorry I have a headache and don't feel like talking much right now," she said as she bit her lip and glanced down at her lap.

Ino sighed as she returned her attention back towards Temari. "Well, you see it all started…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Come on, Gaara, you have to try it at least once," Naruto pleaded as he placed the bowl in front of the red head's face.

Gaara's blue eyes regarded the bowl of steaming broth and noodles for a moment before he reluctantly took it and placed it on his tray.

"Ah, Naruto, I see you have made a friend," Teuchi said as he regarded Gaara with a warm smile.

Naruto grinned broadly. "Not quite, old man, Gaara and I have been friends since we were kids."

"Ah, I see. Well, any friend of Narutos, old or new, is a friend of mine."

Gaara blushed slightly as his eyes averted to the side of the room.

Naruto laughed at Gaara's uncomfortable display before he started to walk towards a table.

Gaara followed solemnly behind as his eyes took in the cafeteria before him. The looks that were being shot their way was something that Gaara was used to growing up. Being the son of a famous political leader sometimes made your peers hate you for no other the reason than the fact that they just simply assumed that you thought you were better than them. Gaara took his seat at the table with Naruto and watched as the blond stirred the steaming mixture that was in the bowl.

"So, how are you liking Konaha High so far," Naruto asked bringing Gaara out of his thoughts.

Gaara took in his new peers again before replying. "Already feels like home."

Naruto smirked as he picked up some of the noodles with his chopsticks and starting slurping them into his mouth. "Don't pay them no mind. It's not you they are staring at anyway. It's me."

Gaara frowned slightly as he mirrored Naruto's actions. "Is it because of THAT incident?"

Naruto frowned as he put his chopsticks down in thought. The face only lasted a second before a cheesy grin spread over his countenance. "You like it, don't ya," he teased as he pointed at Gaara's empty ramen bowl with his chopsticks.

Gaara stared at his friend for a moment before a smile spread across his face. "It wasn't terrible."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"And so you see, THAT is the reason why it is a bad idea for your brother to be associated with him," Ino concluded in a rush.

Temari stared at her like she had just grown a second head before she turned her head to glance at her brother. "Gaara owes Naruto his life," she stated finally. Temari's eyes softened as she looked at Naruto. "It was years ago when they met, and if it hadn't been for that meeting Gaara might not have survived. They have been best friends ever since."

"How did Naruto save your brother's life," Sakura asked softly.

Temari turned around to stare sadly at the pinkette. "It's not my story to tell. That is a story you will have to ask them for yourself."

Sakura frowned as she turned her attention back towards the blond in wonder.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Do you ever regret the day you met me, Naruto," Gaara asked with a solemn expression on his face.

Naruto sighed as his thoughts drifted back to another time and place. "No, I don't regret it. You know that, Gaara. You're my best friend, after all."

"Do you ever resent me for it?"

Naruto visibly stiffened for a moment before his body relaxed. "Nope not even once," he said with a warm smile.

Gaara nodded his head slowly. He could hear the sincerity in Naruto's words and knew that Naruto was telling him the truth. That was one thing about Naruto that Gaara had always admired.

"Well well, if it isn't the school loser sitting with the unsuspecting new kid," Tobio said as he stood beside their table with an ugly sneer.

Naruto and Gaara stared at each other as they pretended not to hear that last statement.

Unperturbed by their silence, Tobio continued to talk. "Gaara, right? I suggest finding new friends unless you want to be considered the friend of the freak."

"I am afraid I don't understand what you are saying," Gaara stated as he met Tobio's gaze. "Because the only freak I see here is you and last time I checked we were not friends."

"Is there a problem, boys," Teuchi asked.

Tobio glanced at Naruto and Gaara and then at Teuchi. "No problem here," he lied.

"I didn't think so," Teuchi said sternly.

"This isn't over between us," Tobio threatened in a low voice before he strode out of the room.

"Are you sure you want to get involved in this," Naruto asked Gaara sadly.

Gaara stared at his tray thoughtfully. "You're my friend, right?"

Naruto bit his lip. "You know it's worse here than at your school."

Gaara sighed. "I know, but I owe this much to you at least."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

"Sakura, have you heard the latest gossip," Ino wailed.

Sakura frowned as she sat down on a step outside and tilted her face towards the sun. "No, I haven't. What's up?"

"Gaara has been labeled as the friend of the freak and the new school outcast," Ino sobbed.

Sakura grimaced. "And?"

"And? And! What do you mean and? He is too cute to be an outcast," Ino shrieked in her friend's ear before sighing. "This sucks. If it hadn't been for that loser Uzumaki then Gaara could have been one of us."

Sakura chewed contemplatively on her bottom lip. "Ino, do you think that maybe we could ha-"

"What was THAT," Ino asked as her head whipped to the side of the building.

Sakura shrugged. "It sounds like typical boys that are about to get into a fight."

Ino's eyes danced as she grabbed her friends hand and pulled her towards the direction of the rising noise.

"Where are we going," Sakura asked as she scrambled to keep up with her friend.

"If a fight is about to happen then I definitely want to see it for proper gossiping later," Ino stated.

"Is Tobio about to pick a fight with Naruto and Gaara," Tenten asked as she caught up to her friends.

Ino shook her head in excitement. "Oh, man, I wonder what is about to happen?"

'I wonder what you are about to do, Naruto,' Sakura thought to herself as she held her breath in anticipation.

**-The End-**

**Reviews are Awesome! :D**

**A/N:**

Hey, everyone I am back with a new chapter! I am sorry that it took a month to get up, but I have had serious writer's block as well as a hectic schedule. But I am back and hopefull will have updates to y'all quicker.

I have to admit when I started writing this story I wasn't really sure where it was going to go or even if y'all would like it. I was pleasantly surprised, though, to see the support you guys have given it so far. So thanks for all the lovely reviews and to all my readers. Your support rocks my world.

Anyway, I hope this chapter was as good for y'all or even better than my last. Let me know what y'all think. Feeback from y'all is always helpful.

Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to leave a review.

**Posted: 3-3-11**


End file.
